


[vid] More, Give Me More

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A closer look at the Four Horsemen and all the evil they represent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] More, Give Me More

**Title:** More, Give Me More  
 **Music:** _If I Had a Heart_ , by Fever Ray  
 **Category:** Gen, Character Study, Horror  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 59.6 MB  
 **Length:** 3:50  
 **Characters:** The Four Horsemen  
 **Spoilers:** for season 5  
 **Warnings:** Violence, gore (as seen on the show)  
 **Summary:** A closer look at the Four Horsemen and all the evil they represent.

[Original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/30911.html)

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** I've wanted to make a fanvid based on the Four Horsemen for a long time, but I couldn't find the right song. When I came across _If I Had a Heart_ , I knew I had found the one. Basically I wanted to make a creepy video, and I think this song is a perfect fit because it sounds pretty eerie and the lyrics are quite dark as well. If you like horror, you should definitely check out the [official music video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HvjK29Gpn0), because it's amazing.

  


  


  
[YouTube](http://youtu.be/bIo9Z3MECNc) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/33679602) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?upxbqtk9cenu5b6)  



End file.
